


News Flash (Просвещение)

by Onecomma (Amag)



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amag/pseuds/Onecomma
Summary: Бэтмен открывает свою личность Лиге, а перед глазами Уолли Уэста проплывают, как кошмарно затянутые кадры, все те разы когда он сталкивался с Брюсом Уэйном.





	News Flash (Просвещение)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [News Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391314) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Спасибо автору за разрешение на перевод замечательного рассказа.
> 
> Тут моя первая попытка перевести не техническое, а художественный рассаз, и я давно не пишу по русски. Поэтому, очень хотелось бы видеть ваши комментарии о каких-либо ошибках, или просто о том, что можно улучшить.

**Сейчас:**

 

Уолли Уэст - наибыстрейший человек в мире. Так почему же все шестерёнки в мозгу вращаются, как будто пробиваясъ через вал невидимой патоки? Он припомнил, что они заскочили сюда на склад, чтобы спрятаться от Танагарианцев; с этого и началось. Ж'онн сказал, что надо перейти на свои гражданские личности. Уолли запротестовал, и тогда Бэтмен показал на него и сказал, -- Ты, Уолли Уэст.

Вот то было начало, думает Уолли. Тогда всё пошло на перекосяк.

Бэтмен указал на Супермена и сказал, -- Он, Кларк Кент, -- и по мере размышлений, которых у него уйма вроде, Уолли решает, что вот именно услышав то и застопорился его мозг.

А затем Бэтмен ухватился за собственный капюшон, и _потянул вверх_ , и - тут такое интересное ощушение тошноты, вроде она приливает на суперскорости, обгоняя его мысли...

Уолли пялится на него, и лихорадочно соображает, но каким-то образом всё равно воспоминания приходят недостаточно быстро, ну недостаточно быстро, и он никак не сможет вовремя отреагировать, он только пялится и вспоминает, о _Боже_.

 

:::

 

**Шесть месяцев назад :**

 

-- То есть, не верится! -- Уолли откусил от бутерброда ещё кусок и буйно замахал руками на Джона Стюарта, у которого на лице было написано, что это его немного смешило. -- Ну и наглость у этого типа! Ты слыхал, Супс?

-- О чём? -- спросил Супермен, входя в зал совещаний. -- Кстати, Флэш, здесь не следует есть.

Бэтмен вплыл в комнату вслед за ним, как тень, весь из себя мрак и предчуствие беды. Уолли прикончил бутерброд в три супербыстрых глотка и пожал плечами.

-- Мы обследовали новую Башенку, и - поверишь ли? - мы нашли нашего таинственного благодетеля _в обжимку с каким-то парнем прям на этом столе!_ - - Он постучал по столу чтобы подчеркнуть, и отметил что, судя по выражению лица, Супермена это ужаснуло не меньше его самого. -- Они валялись поперёк стола глубоко-страстно, лапая друг друга как пара похотливых подростков.

Лицо Супермена окоченело от неловкости, а щёки горели.

-- Это действительно звучит неподобающе и... неблагоразумно. Но Мистер Уэйн всё-таки пожертвовал очень большую сумму на строительство этой штаб-квартиры, так что нам пожалуй надлежит один раз на это посмотреть сквозь пальцы. Уверен, что это не повторится, -- сказал он категорически. -\- Я с ним поговорю.

-- Такова человеческая натура, -\- скрежетнул Бэтмен.

-- Извини, что? -\- сказал Супермен, оглядывая его свирепо. Флэш промелькнул к стулу и устроился поудобней. Слушать переругивание Супермена и Бэтмена всегда прикольно.

-- Люди в целом импульсивны. Очень богатые чаще всех не умеют управлять своими импульсами, после того, как всю жизнь получали что хотели, когда хотели. Так что стоит ли удивляться если, получив возможность побыть наедине со своим парнем в Сторожевой Башне, Уэйн поддался импульсу... окрестить стол совещаний.

-- Ты не высокого мнения о людях, не так ли? -- прорычал Супермен.

-- Я знаю, что они слабы когда надо противостоять искушению, -- сказал Бэтмен ровным тоном, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на Супермена этими жуткими белыми линзами.

-- Ну, я надеюсь, он будет впредь противостоять искушению, -\- буркнул Флэш. -- Кажется, его ни капельки не стеснило, но его дружок просто сгорал от стыда. Ой да, он же из Метрополиса, корреспондент от "Планеты"! -- воскликнул он, обращаясь к Супермену. -- Он о тебе кое-что писал, не так ли? Кларк Кент - вы знакомы? Ты знал, что он встречается с Брюсом Уэйном?

Супермен выглядел неловко. -\- Я... не помню, чтобы читал об этом в газетах.

-- Интересно, а как такой чувак заполучил себе миллиардера-любовничка? -- задумался Флэш.

-\- В жизни полно загадок, -\- протянул Бэтмен из угла, и Супермен наградил его очередным испепеляющим взглядом.

 

:::

 

**Три месяца назад :**

 

Флэш и Супермен были на дежурстве. Ну, Супермен был на дежурстве. Флэш играл в _"Prince Punchem"_ на одном экране, но он прекрасно мог играть и просматривать все экраны разом, как он и объяснил хмурому Человеку из Стали.

-- Чего, блестяще-красные трусы сильно жмут? Да расслабься ты.

Супермен больше не возражал, но и не смягчился. Собственно, он выглядел чертовски унылым, подумал Флэш, поглядывая украдкой.

Посреди битвы с боссом, Супермен вдруг наклонился вперёд. -\- Землетрясение на...

-- ...Суматре, всего 4.3 балла. NOAA говорит, опасности цунами нет. -\- Флэш снял руку с контроллера на секунду и помахал в сторону малого монитора в углу блока экранов. -\- Говорил же, что могу одновременно и то и то, \-- добавил он небрежно, выполняя сложную комбинацию которая отшвырнула босса на всю длину комнаты.

-- Вы всегда так язык высовываете, когда сосредотачиваетесь? -- произнёс приятный тенор. -\- Это мило.

Флэш подскочил, уронил контроллер, и увидел развального - смешное слово, но лучшего он не нашёл, именно _развального_ \- Брюса Уэйна в проёме двери.

-- Эй! Что ты здесь делаешь?

-- Я всё-таки построил это место, -\- сказал Уэйн, слоняясь в комнату. Он кинул одобрительный взгляд на экраны, где мерцали новости со всех концов света. -- Вот это да! Действительно впечатляет.

-- Слушай, мы здесь _работаем_ , -- сказал Флэш, сопротивляясь желанию тихонько пнуть игровой контроллер под стул. -\- Тут таки не место гражданским.

Он оглянулся на Супермена, который ни слова не сказал с тех пор, как зашёл Уэйн. _Поддержи же, старина._

Супермен прочистил горло, на вид более стеснённый чем строгий.

-\- Флэш прав, Мистер Уэйн. Это действительно не уместно...

-- ...Мне не спалось. -\- Уэйн пожал плечами. -\- Да, знаю, трудно поверить. Я всё думал о том, как поссорился со своим парнем.

Он плюхнулся во вращающееся кресло перед экранами с такой силой, что провертелся пару оборотов прежде чем закинул ноги в до блеска начищеных туфлях на край экранов.

Флэш не имел понятия, каким ветром занесло лунатика с разговорами о своей интимной жизни в Башню, а также не имел понятия, почему Супермен только стоял тут с озадаченным видом вместо того, чтобы гнать в шею постороннего.

-- Это вон тот, Кларк Кент? -- спросил он, надеясь, что если потакать безумному, тот скорее отвалит.

Уэйн прижал кончики пальцев друг к другу, невидящим взглядом скользя по рядам экранов.

-- Да. Он тот.

Флэш моляще глянул на Супермена, но Человек из Стали лишь продолжал глазеть на затылок Уэйна. Флэш вздохнул.

-\- Ладно, так о чём ссора?

-\- О глупости какой-то, -\- сказал Уэйн. -\- Такой мелочи, что еле помню. Мы оба были в плохом настроении, уставшие, и я... сказал всякое, о чём теперь сожалею. -- Его точёное лицо было грустным в свете экранов. -- Не выношу даже мысль о том, что потеряю его, но и не знаю как сказать ему, что вёл себя как дурак и был неправ.

Он глянул вниз на пальцы и тихо сказал: 

-- Он для меня весь смысл моей жизни.

Несмотря на раздражение, Флэш не мог не сочувствовать такому человеку. Он пододвинулся и хлопнул Уэйна по плечу; бровь Уэйна приподнялась. Позади него, Супермен резко вдохнул, но Флэш проигнорировал это.

-- Так тебе нужно взять себя в руки и всё это рассказать ему, -- сказал Флэш. -\- Если он действительно для тебя столько значит. Дело проще простого, серьёзно.

-- Я бы рад, если так, -\- сказал Уэйн.

-- Флэш прав, -\- внезапно высказался Супермен, и Уэйн дёрнулся, но не повернулся к нему. -- Вероятно всё просто. Уверен, что он тоже сожалеет о ссоре. Готов поспорить, что он мечтает о способе извиниться перед вами.

-- Ах, -- вполголоса сказал Уэйн. -\- Однако. Может вы правы. Ведь только бы мне найти способ объяснить ему что я... что я его очень люблю.

Последовала недолгая тишина, а затем Уэйн вскинул взгляд на Флэша. В глазах вспыхнул озорной огонёк. -\- Как вы думаете - остров пойдёт? Или слишком тут смотрится как показуха? Может, лучше сдержанный зажим для галстука в алмазах, это обычно бывает кстати.

Флэш закатил глаза.

-\- Господи! Просто пойди к нему, ухвати за отворот, и целуй его. Уверен, ему понравится больше каких-то блестящих камушков.

Уэйн задумался.

-\- Он не раз говорил, что не любит блестящие камушки.

Он встал и деловито хлопнул в ладоши.

-- Очень хорошо. Вы меня уговорили, Мистер Флэш.

Проигнорировав, что Уолли проворчал (-- Можно просто Флэш --), он принял какую-то абсурдно-героическую позу и жестом указал на дверь.

-\- Я найду своего возлюбленного, где бы он ни хандрил ...

-- ...Раздумывал над происшедшим, -\- перебил Супермен.

-\- ...Мыкался, -\- сказал Уэйн. -\- Я схвачу его в объятья и отдамся ему, предаваясь пламенной, необузданной страсти дабы показать всю глубину моего раскаяния и моё отчаянное жаждание получить его прощение. Он не покинет меня пока не будет как следует, целиком и полностью развращён и опять доволен мною. -- Не глядя назад, он покинул комнату, засунув руки в карманы и весело посвистывая.

-- Этот чудила такой чайник, а сколько вычурных слов знает, -\- заметил Флэш.

В дежурной комнате наступила задумчивая тишина.

Через несколько минут, Супермен откашлялся.

-\- Гм, Флэш? Сегодня так тихо... ничего если я уйду с дежурства на полчаса раньше?

-- Что? А, конечно, Крупный Синий, без проблем.

Дело о котором Супермен вдруг вспомнил заметно улучшило его настроение; он практически сиял. Он заставил Флэша поклясться - положа руку на сердце! - что пошлёт ему вызов если хоть что не так, а затем умчался так быстро, что комната затрещала от звукового удара.

Уолли потряс головой, не поддаваясь желанию опять взять игровой контроллер в руки. Меж таким покровителем, как Брюс Уэйн, и таким главным стратегом, как Бэтмен, казалось, работа Лиги зависела от полностью чокнутых.

 

:::

 

**Один месяц назад :**

 

-- Ну, я думаю, он в какой-то мере симпатяга, -\- сказала Орлица. -- Сделай погромче.

Зелёный Фонарь нахмурился, но прибавил на чуток громкость у телевизора в столовой. Голос Брюса Уэйна стал яснее; он рассказывал о том, как проводит некий благотворительный сбор средств в пользу страдающим от некоего заболевания, о котором Уолли никогда раньше не слышал.

-- Чудила, -- пробормотал Флэш.

-- Он же действительно много работает на благотворительные цели, -\- заметил Супермен.

-\- Но всё-таки чудила.

-- Этот свитер подходит ему по цвету, -- сказала Чудо-женщина.

-- Он _розовый_ _,_ _-_ \- сказал Флэш.

-- Цвета античной розы, -\- пояснила Чудо-женщина.

-- _Ну тот же розовый._

-- Не думаешь, что свитер красиво подчёркивает цвет его лица? -- Диана обратилась за помощью к теневой фигуре, которая твердой поступью заходила в столовую.

-- Мода не очень-то моё, -\- скрежетнул Бэтмен, шаря в холодильнике не глядя на телевизор. Он вытащил бутерброд, развернул, и откусил кусок; похоже, там были огурцы и водный кресс. На хлебе не было корок. Флэш попробовал представить, как Бэтмен срезает корки со своих бутербродов, и не мог. Только если существовала какая-нибудь особая школа ниндзя по нарезке хлеба о которой Уолли был не в курсе, или в боевом поясе был спрятан специальный бэт-коркообрезатель.

На экране Брюс Уэйн объяснял, что на благотворительном обеде будет присутствовать гость особого значения - Супермен!

Все посмотрели на Супермена, который пожал плечами. -- Это для доброго дела.

Телеведущая стала что-то говорить насчёт того, какие зануды эти бойскауты; Уэйн склонился к ней и игриво хлопнул по запястью, качая головой.

-\- Знаешь, _кое-кто_ из нас считает что добродетель - предельно возбуждающее качество.

Все старались не смотреть на Супермена когда Уэйн стал заливаться насчёт прелестей Человека Будущего, отдавая им всё должное на одном дыхании.

-\- Этот рот! О, кто бы _не_ хотел получить строгий выговор на тему гражданственности из тех прелестных уст? А мускулистости у него также ровно в меру - накачанный но в то же время подтянутый. Я подозреваю, он носит плащ только для того, чтобы мы не могли толком разглядеть его задницу. Ну, я пару раз углядел и она _божественна_. А скромность только повышает его сексуальность.

Телеведущая прятала смешок рукой в то время как Уэйн всё более сумасбродно разливался в похвале, и тогда Флэш схватил пульт и отключил телевизор.

-- Эй, -- воскликнула Орлица, -\- В чём проблемы?

-- Я просто не хочу слушать его дурной голос, вот и всё, -\- огрызнулся Флэш.

-- Тебе что, завидно, что все обожают Супермена а не тебя? -\- Орлица явно поддразнивала, но Флэш скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, чуствуя себя немного нелепо.

-- Этот тип - поганец каких мало. Я не хочу его дурное лицо видеть, и не хочу на дурной свитер смотреть, и не хочу дурной голос слышать.

Все на него посмотрели с той или иной степенью удивления - кроме Бэтмена, конечно, тот просто съел ещё кусок бутерброда. Флэш помахал руками неопределённо. -- Ну, понимаете... он ведь всё ещё встречается с тем корреспондентом?

-- Встречается, -- сказал Бэтмен.

-- Ну вот, я не... я просто считаю неправильным при этом так говорить о Супермене! -\- Флэш поглядел на Супермена со смесью извинения и вызова. -- Чуток невежливо тебя втягивать в это дело, Супс, но может согласишься, что по отношению к его парню тут просто предел невежливости? Я имею в виду, что с тобой никто не сравнится, так как же он должен себя чувствовать, слушая как его любовник безостановочно тебя расхваливает? Зачем же Уэйн так подставляет его?

Супермен прочистил горло и пробормотал, -- Уверен, Мистер Кент понимает, что это просто шутка.

Уолли встал и описал десяток кругов по комнате, всё ещё слишком зол, чтобы сидеть спокойно. Приостановился он уперев руки в бёдра.

-- Понимаешь, я встретил Уэйна несколько месяцев назад, и хотя он вёл себя чудаком, но всё же казалось, что хороший парень, казалось, что целиком влюблён в Кента. Так что меня бесит одна мысль о том, как он с ним поступает! -- Он махнул рукой в сторону Супермена, который выглядел, как будто мечтал быть где угодно в мире кроме как на Сторожевой Башне. -- Ты же видел его в тот день когда он хандрил из-за ссоры с сердечным - тебе не казалось, что он влюблён?

Почему-то Супермен быстро глянул на то место, где сидел Бэтмен, но затем вернул взгляд на Флэша.

-- Да, казалось... что питает привязанность.

-\- Привязанность?! Да он же по уши втрескан! Я такие вещи вижу, -- заявил Флэш, стукнув себя кулаком в грудь и игнорируя смешок Орлицы. -\- Поэтому тем хуже, что он позволяет себе такое говорить. Не знаю, меня это злит. И угнетает. Понимаю, глупо, но я был о нём лучшего мнения, и это...

-- Флэш прав, -- сказал Бэтмен, приканчивая бутерброд.

-- ... ты не ввязывайся, -- продолжал барабанить Флэш, указывая пальцем на Бэтмена. -- Мне только не хватало твоих колких... стой, я прав?

-- Это невежливо. Это некрасиво отражается по отношению к Кенту. Я бы ожидал лучшего от нашего покровителя.

Бэтмен встал и хладнокровно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. -\- Думаю, пора слегка поговорить с Мистером Уэйном. \-- Молча, он двинулся к двери, овеваемый чёрным плащом.

Флэш уставился за ним.

-\- Эй, тут не надо переборов! -- крикнул он в догонку удаляющейся спине Бэтмена. -- Ты ведь не всерьёз?

Он повернулся в сторону ошарашеных лиц членов Лиги. -\- Он же не всерьёз?

Супермен выглядел, как будто очень хотел спрятать лицо руками.

-\- Мне кажется, он пошутил, Флэш.

Уолли это не сильно успокоило.

-\- Я и не знал, что у него может быть чувство юмора.

-\- Ты не представляешь, _ещё как_ , -\- вздохнул Супермен, и Уолли пришлость довольствоваться этим сомнительным заверением.

Он достаточно переживал за безопасность того придурка Уэйна, чтобы найти повод через пару дней навестить Уэйн Энтерпрайзис и проверить как дела. Тот не был в гипсе и зримых синяков не обнаружилось, так что Уолли решил, что Бэтмен всё же не сделал ничего опрометчивого.

Но с тех пор Уэйн заметно сбавил разговоры о сексапильности Супермена во время интервью.

 

:::

 

**Сейчас :**

 

Когда невольно прокрутившиеся обратные кадры обрываются, в мозгу Уолли Уэста сплошное шипенье как от атмосферных помех. Ему совершенно нечего сказать в то время как он пялится на лицо Брюса Уэйна. Позади Уэйна, Супермен надел очки и слегка улыбается, но Уолли не может придумать хоть один единственный повод улыбаться. Добрая дюжина вопросов налетает друг на дружку в его голове, оставляя только путаницу. Все на него смотрят.

Бэтмен - Брюс Уэйн - бросает ему майку, которую он ловит из чистого рефлекса.

-\- Отвечаю по порядку, -\- говорит Бэтмен. -\- Да; Да; Нет; Около года; Да; Потому что он Супермен но более того - он _Кларк Кент_ ; Я понятия не имею; Очень; и Опять да.

Он отворачивается, а Уолли остаётся лишь бормотать про себя и подсчитывать на пальцах. Они все переодеты и готовы двинуться вперёд по улицам - Уэйн и Кент рука об руку - когда Уолли победоносно провозглашает, -\- Думаешь, такой умник, всезнайка этакий? Ты же четвёртый ответ с пятым спутал!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. переводчика - 
> 
> 1\. NOAA - Национальное управление по исследованию океанов и атмосферы
> 
> 2\. Бутерброд с огурцами и водным крессом (и без корок!) - стереотипная закуска к чаю британской аристократии. Т.е., не исключено, что корки от хлеба отрезал Альфред (а он точно проходил секретную супер-школу). Пытался ли Брюс изобрести какое-либо хитроумное бэт-приспособление для того, чтобы помочь ему, и какой крах потерпел - известно только им. 
> 
> 3\. Автор призналась, что сама не знает всех вопросов, на которые ответил Бэтмен. При этом, она сказала, что два из них, а легко угадать какие, были "Почему ты с ним?" за которым сразу следовало, "Почему он с тобой?" Другие вопросы, которые автор в разных комментах упоминала, это: "Вы что, в самом деле пара?", "Это серьёзные отношения?", "Сколько вы уже вместе?", и "Так ты СЕРЬЁЗНО любишь его?"
> 
> 4\. Не могу не отметить замечательную и, увы, непереводимую игру слов в английском названии. News Flash, "Ньюс флэш," обозначает в новостях "экстренное информационное сообщение." Но oно чаще используется в переносном смысле, когда кому-то дразнительно заявляют, про то, что вроде бы он сам мог сообразить (типа, "Спрашиваешь, почему твой пёс такой худой? Ньюс флэш, собакам нужен корм," или "Ньюс флэш, мне это до лампочки"). "Флэш" вообще-то 'вспышка,' 'мимолётное сверкание', - и в рассказе именно такими вспышками проносятся воспоминания в голове героя (их вообще называют 'флэшбэк'). Наконец, "Ньюс" это новости, а Флэш - кодовое имя супербыстрого героя от лица которого ведётся рассказ, так что если поставить запятую, название можно толковать как "Тебе новость, Флэш."


End file.
